Short but sweet!
by azeula
Summary: A 200-word (or less) drabble collection in which Len Kagamine tries to confess his feelings to the very airheaded Miku Hatsune.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Short but sweet!  
Rating: T  
Pairing: MikuxLen  
Summary: A 200-word (or less) drabble collection in which Len Kagamine tries to confess his feelings to the airheaded Miku Hatsune.

Hello guys! I'm still working on my other story Flourishing Warmth, however, the chapter is super dark and depressing and long (it's only the second chapter of the story too and already people are dying orz). Sooooo, I wanted to write cute and short one-shots consisting of my original OTP: Miku and Len! It was supposed to be a Rin and Len one-shot collection but I have a different idea of what I want to do with those two. It will be more story-based than romantic... I also wanted to write a story for Luka and Miku because I really love those too... maybe someday I'll write a Miku and Rin story too! Ah, the possibilities!

I'm so sorry you guys, I'm like total shipping trash. Personally, I don't get the point of ship hate in this fandom as I like all Vocaloid ships, sue me!

* * *

 _In which Len confesses to Miku at Mcdonalds_

* * *

"Miku! I... I think I might be falling for you!"

Len had always imagined his confession to be a little more, _romantic_! Cherry blossom petals flying around them, a melodramatic speech about how he's been in love with her for all his life and all of it ending with a big bang by Miku crying tears of joy as she hugs him, confessing her neverending love to him as well. To put it simply, he was excepting something like those lame shoujo anime that Rin forces him to watch from time to time (n-not that he secretly enjoys those animes or anything... shut up). Not _at a freaking_ McDonalds _of all places_!

This was a total accident anyway! He'd meant to yell out Fururireroo(1) during his order! Not... well... **that**! Where the heck did his silly little confession even come from anyway?! Probably his hormones... no, it was most likely his hormones!

Stupid teenage hormones, foiling his plans yet again!

With a sweet smile playing on soft pink lips, Miku tucks a stray strand of aqua-colored hair behind her ear as she responds.

"Oh dear, you'll need to tie your shoelaces a bit tighter next time, hm? Now, what was your order again?"

* * *

(1) A limited time offer at Mcdonalds in Japan, if you yell out Fururireroo during your order, you get a free mcflurry! How Len mixes that up with "I think I might be falling for you!" is a mystery that scientists are still trying to figure out to this day.

OTL that was longer than 200 words, kill me. Oh, quick side note! This will probably be the story that will have fast updates! So until then, I'll see you next time dear readers!


	2. Chapter 2

AGAIN I SCREWED UP, THIS CLOCKED IN AROUND 356 WORDS RATHER THAN 200 HUNDRED *SCREAMS INTO THE VOID FOR ALL ENTIRETY* I SWEAR ON ME MUM I'LL WRITE A CHAPTER THAT'S 200 WORDS OR LESS, SINCE THAT'S PRETTY MUCH THE POINT OF THIS STORY! IT SHOULD BE SHORT AND SWEET! ALSO I'D LIKE TO TAKE THIS MOMENT TO THINK THOSE WHO FOLLOWED/FAVE/REVIEW THIS MESS OF A STORY! It really means a lot, thank you from the bottom of my heart!

Anyway, heads up for all my MikuxLen shippers that follow me solely for this ship: I'll be posting up a very long, fantasy based RinxLen story pretty soon. It's still in it's drafting stages but I would really love it if you guys check it out once it comes out. I know a lot of people dislike the ship but... *sobs* idk I'm super open minded to ships. So long as it's not too problematic. RinxLen is one of those ships that I enjoy as well as MikuxLen! I'm the queen of being shipping trash, gdi. Ah but I'm just rambling on now, let's get started with the chapter... that's 356 words instead of 200 or less like I had promised in the summary. *stares at hands*

* * *

 _Len finally tells Miku his neverending love for her... only to forever lose faith in love._

* * *

News of Len's _botched_ confession had somehow reached the ears of his partner in crime (for life), Rin Kagamine. Of course, Rin being... well, _Rin_ she didn't let Len hear the end of it. Often ridiculing him at each and every possible chance she could get. Suffice to say, it was humiliating for our poor hero. One day, out of the blue she had given Len some advice. Very cliched advice, mind you, but it did wonders with helping boost his confidence on this whole love thing.

"With Miku... you gotta be more straight forward," she had told him. "Besides, girls just love it when guys are assertive!"

So on the very next day, Len had invited Miku out for a little walk around the city that totally was **not** a low-key date that only he would know about.

"Um... so Miku. About the other day when I said I was falling for–..."

"Ah yes! I've been meaning to ask about that! I hope you're still doing a better job with tying your shoes."

Dammit. God freaking _dammit_. He should be annoyed with how oblivious this girl could be, yet he couldn't bring himself to do so for he knew that Miku wasn't acting like this on purpose. She was just too pure for this sinful world.

"I wasn't really... talking about literally falling you know? S-see what I mean to say is that I–"

C'mon Lenny-boy, you can do this. It's just three little words, not at all hard to say!

"I... um... I really, _really_ like you Miku! As in... like, _like_ you!"

Sea-green eyes lit up with joy at his proclamation, and for a moment there, Len had actually felt a just a _tiny_ smidgen of hope. Perhaps his feelings had finally gotten through to her!

"Oh, Len... I'm so very happy to hear this because you see..."

"I like you too! You're just like a cute **little brother**!"

And just by that single sentence uttered from her lips, is how Len lost all faith in love.

* * *

Great job Miku you broke him, now Len will never love anyone again.  
Joking aside, he's not giving up just yet! He still has a ton of ways to confess his love to Miku.  
Ahhhh, thanks so much for the reviews guys! I hope you don't mind if I reply to some of them on here? I'll only do it towards the end of the chapter rather than the beginning to make it look less cluttered!

Euls: LEN IS A HUGE WEEABOO AND HOPELESS ROMANTIC! LIKE, TWO OF THE WORST THINGS COMBINED TOGETHER ANHBFAHDBLHBDF ah seriously reading your review greatly inspired me to write more! Thank you so much for those words, I'll try my gosh darn best to continue on with this fic! ;3;

: I'M SO SORRY FRIEND, IT WAS A LAME JOKE ON MY PART! See in this fic Miku is about as smart as a sack of rocks orz so when Len said "I'm falling for you," she literally thought that he was falling around, tripping all over the place like a klutzy idiot. So of course, she gives him some advice... henceforth the "tie your shoelaces better to prevent this," comment. Believe it or not... she does, in fact, worries for the blond dweeb pft!

ilovevocaliod96: lmao clearly you didn't read the summary and you missed the point of this fic. It's a 200-word challenge fic, so obviously it can't be any more than that (except for this chapter but whatever). There's no rule on FFN stating that I can't write a fic this short, so clearly this is something that's a personal preference to **you** rather than trying to give out helpful critiques (which I'm all for by the way but this one was just dumb and a waste of time to read). Granted longer chapters in fics are always _a lot_ better but with this fic in particular, this is not the case. I notice you tend to repeat your reviews if something doesn't go your way so please don't spam my story by leaving a review like this again. Thank you.

Phew, gotta a little wordy with the last one! Nonetheless please tell me guys what you think of this fic! And I'll see you all real soon, bye bye!


End file.
